


Kenma's Thing

by Anime_Pee



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Pee/pseuds/Anime_Pee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anytime he feels like he needs a break from socialising in a time that it’s nearly impossible to avoid, Kenma slips into Kuroo’s lap, leans his head against his chest, and shuts his eyes for a while.</p><p>It recharges his energy and want to be social surprisingly fast, and he does it all the time. That’s why when they’re sitting on a gym floor with Akaashi and Bokuto and Kenma does it, Kuroo doesn’t think anything of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenma's Thing

It’s no secret that Kenma is incredibly introverted, and easily worn out by social interaction. It never really takes him long before he wants to run off and be by himself for a while, but that’s rude and enough people already dislike him for it.

 

There are a few people that never seem to tire him out, though, and surprisingly enough, his best friend Kuroo is one of them. Kenma can talk to him for hours before he needs a break, and even then, if Kuroo stays silent, his presence isn’t suffocating. If anything, it helps him recharge faster.

 

Because of this, Kenma has a thing. Anytime he feels like he needs a break from socialising in a time that it’s nearly impossible to avoid, Kenma slips into Kuroo’s lap, leans his head against his chest, and shuts his eyes for a while.

 

It recharges his energy and want to be social surprisingly fast, and he does it all the time. That’s why when they’re sitting on a gym floor with Akaashi and Bokuto and Kenma does it, Kuroo doesn’t think anything of it.

 

He simply rubs at the bottle blond’s taunt muscles, and rocks him soothingly. Akaashi and Bokuro are so used to this happening, that neither of them bats an eye; they just continue to squabble over Bokuto’s failed math test.

 

“He wouldn’t let us a calculator!” Bokuto protests, “He said we wouldn’t have them on us all the time! Hello, cellphones are a thing! He spends enough time complaining about our generation and our “damn cellular devices”, you would think he knows that we have them on us all the time!“

 

Akaashi squints at him.

 

"Bokuto-San, it was a memorization test. It was literally a time stable they made us all do in elementary school.”

 

Kuroo snickers and Kenma whines when the movement rocks him. Rolling his eyes, the older boy changed his hold on the bottle blond so his laughter won’t irritate him.

 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whines, “Why would you say that! You never take my side!”

 

Akaashi pinches the bridge of his nose as Bokuto rapidly descends into his dejected mode. Kuroo shifts Kenma so his shoulder can be used as a pillow for the younger boy’s chin.

 

Kenma practically pants in his ear, and Kuroo frowns.

 

“Bokuto-San, I didn’t-”

 

“No, I get it!” Bokuto sniffs over dramatically, “I’m just a worthless - brain dead loser! Don’t be friends with me anymore!”

 

Kenma starts rocking his hips against Kuroo, and the older boy freezes.

 

“Bokuto-San, it’s okay to not be good at everything; I don’t think any less of you.”

 

Kenma grips the back of Kuroo’s shirt tighter, and whines softly in his ear. Kuroo blushes, unsure what he should do in this situation.

 

“But Akaaaaashi,” Bokuto continues, and Akaashi whines at the drawn out ‘A’ in his name, “you’re so good at everything, and I’m not!”

 

Kenma’s puffing continues, and he’s full on rolling his hips into Kuroo’s crotch at this point. The older boy knows Kenma likes boys, but he’d always said he’s asexual, so Kuroo’s not exactly sure what’s happening.

 

He himself is admittedly turned on, but he has a sort of - kind of thing going on with someone else right. It’s not exactly cheating, since they’re not actually together yet, but Kuroo doesn’t think he’d be able to go through with it with a clear conscience.

 

“I’m really bad at gardening,” Akaashi offers, “everything I try to grow dies.”

 

Kenma freezes in Kuroo’s slack hold, and something wet drips onto Kuroo’s shorts.

 

Oh, Kuroo thinks, he has to pee. That makes a lot more sense.

 

“You just made that up to make me feel better!” Bokuto accuses, before getting up and leaving the gym.

 

Sighing in exasperation, Akaashi gives Kuroo a pained look before racing after him.

 

As soon as they’re gone, Kenma’s digging his nails into Kuroo’s upper back and chanting, “I have to pee, Kuroo, I have to pee so bad, some of it came out!”

 

“I know,” Kuroo murmurs, “I felt you piss on my thigh.”

 

Kenma’s body warms up with a blush at Kuroo’s words.

 

“Why didn’t you go to the bathroom earlier?” Kuroo asks gently, trying to sooth Kenma’s tense muscles.

 

“I didn’t wanna ask,” he admits through grit teeth, and Kuroo nods. “I feel like if I move, it’s all gonna come out.”

 

As Kenma talks, more warm liquid seeps into the fabric of Kuroo’s shorts.

 

“Well, shit, at least let me get out from under you first!”

 

Groaning, the younger boy tries, but his muscles are tired and Kuroo doesn’t move fast enough. Kenma has so much in him that it takes a few seconds of a full force steam before he actually feels relief, and he groans when he does.

 

Kuroo sits, shell-shocked while Kenma drenches him in warm urine. Kenma’s whole body is alight with a blush, but his body isn’t taunt anymore.

 

By the time he’s done, both of their lower-halves are drenched, and a large puddle has formed around them.

 

“Feel better?” Kuroo asks, tucking some of Kenma’s hair behind his ear.

 

“Yes,” Kenma sniffs, hiding his face in the older boy’s shirt.

 

Akaashi and Bokuto decide to the return then, and they both speak at the same time.

 

“I thought you were with Tsukishim?” Akaashi says, as Bokuto practically screams, “I didn’t know you guys were into that!”

 

Akaashi hits him.


End file.
